Island Under Siege
Island Under Siege was one of the six scarezones that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear. It was located in Marvel Super Hero Island. History and Location Back when the character of Cindy was planned to be the icon during Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear, Universal was going to have a scarezone located in Marvel Super Hero Island based upon the idea that the villains of Marvel comics eventually defeated and killed all of the superheroes and now wreck havoc on the city. The scarezone was originally going to be called Marvel City Under Siege. It was going to mainly focus on one villain in particular; Carnage. The scarezone was also planned to have "snipers" on the rooftops with super soakers and bungee scareactors, Both of which were likely removed later on in development. Marvel Super Hero Island is an area of Islands of Adventure in between The Port of Entry and Toon Lagoon. The area features many statues of Marvel Superheroes as well as building related to the cities of the Marvel Universe. Due to the linear nature of Islands of Adventure, guests were expected to go to this scarezone right after entering the event through the Port of Evil scarezone. After Cindy was scrapped as the icon, the scarezone was renamed to just Island Under Siege. The scarezone would mostly be unchanged however and would still feature many Marvel supervillains roaming the streets and would still prominently feature Carnage as the leader of all of these villains. After the event had ended, Marvel got angry with Universal, saying that if kids came to the event and saw all of their favorite superheroes dead, they would stop buying Marvel comics because they think that these heroes were dead for real. Because of this, Universal has never had a Marvel themed house or scarezone again. Even though this controversy occurred the scarezone still won the Scarezone of the Year award in 2002. It was also the first scarezone to win this award. Description The super heroes have all been defeated. Now you're trapped on a decaying, lawless island under siege by the minions of the most vicious super villain of all, Carnage. Scarezone Marvel villains had destroyed the superheroes, and signs of that were everywhere. Thor's hammer Mjonir laid on a crater on the ground, Captain America's blood-stained shield was hung up on Doom Tower, Spiderman's webbing was everywhere, and Iron Man's helmet has been stolen by a petty thief. Villains such as Crossbones and The Wrecking Crew and bloody policemen roamed the streets. Also on the streets, were crashed cars and huge stages constructed by the villains to stand on. These stages would also spray fire into the air. Scareactors on top of buildings would shoot flamethrowers. Scareactors *Carnage *Crossbones *Purple Man *Sabretooth *The Wrecking Crew *Mephisto *Kraven the Hunter Pictures Island Under Siege.jpg Island Under Siege Fog.jpg Island Under Siege Car.jpg Island Under Siege Car 2.jpg Island Under Siege 2.jpg Island Under Siege Carnage.jpg Island Under Siege1.jpg Island Under Siege Gun Guy.jpg IUS.jpg IUS Scareactor.jpg IUS Props 6.jpg IUS Props 5.jpg IUS Props 4.jpg IUS Props 2.jpg IUS Props 1.jpg Trivia * This was the first scarezone that was located in Marvel Super Hero Island. * This scarezone won Scarezone of the Year in 2002. * Marvel allegedly got angry with Universal for having a scarezone and haunted house based on the deaths of the superheroes, which ensured that Marvel characters would never be used again. Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando scarezones Category:Scarezone of the Year Category:Marvel Super Hero Island Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando